


Leofgyth's moodboard collection

by leoba



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Archived from Leofgyth Blog, Moodboards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: Links to the moodboards I made on Tumblr, archived on the wayback machine





	Leofgyth's moodboard collection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveThemFiercely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemFiercely/gifts), [flypaper_brain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypaper_brain/gifts), [sunbug1138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbug1138/gifts), [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/gifts), [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts), [hearts_0f_kyber (rw_eaden)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/gifts), [voicedimplosives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voicedimplosives/gifts), [lachesisgrimm (olga_theodora)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olga_theodora/gifts), [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/gifts), [sushigirlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushigirlali/gifts), [Applesith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesith/gifts), [HarpiaHarpyja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarpiaHarpyja/gifts), [DeadlyToxins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyToxins/gifts).



> I got angry at Tumblr and spent the evening archiving all my moodboards with the Internet Archive.
> 
> If you're a receiver of this gift, it means that I made a moodboard of your story, or I filled a prompt for you (or, in the case of Rose, I wrote a story for your prompt). Now you know that even if Tumblr goes tits up, my gift for you lives on. This may be a silly precaution but I didn't want to lose these.
> 
> Thanks for letting me make little pictures of your stuff, it was fun xoxo

# Statera Trium

**by[LoveThemFiercely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethemfiercely)**

[Original prompt](http://web.archive.org/web/20181203231232/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/175728203868/concept-finnreylo-medieval-scriptorium-au)

[Post of Artwork commissioned by Persimonne](http://web.archive.org/web/20181203222809/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/177838044593/an-illustration-of-brother-bens-first-vision-at)

[Masterpost (as of December 5, 2018)](http://web.archive.org/web/20181205234212/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/177831002853/masterpost-for-statera-trium-a-medieval)

[Chapter 1](http://web.archive.org/web/20181203230653/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/176177509843/he-feared-for-the-angel-but-it-was-joined-by-what%C2%A0)

[Chapter 2](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204005643/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/178668947148/moodboard-for-statera-trium-chapter-2-conventus)

[Chapter 3](http://web.archive.org/web/20181203223756/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/178699857446/moodboard-for-statera-trium-chapter-3-tactibus)

[Chapter 4](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204002805/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/178730678957/moodboard-for-statera-trium-chapter-4-peregrina)

[Chapter 5](http://web.archive.org/web/20181203224155/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/178761462415/moodboard-for-statera-trium-chapter-5-viae-et%20%C2%A0)

[Chapters 6 and 7](http://web.archive.org/web/20181203223449/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/177514088703/statera-trium-chapters-six-and-seven-chapter-6)

[Chapter 8](http://web.archive.org/web/20181203223347/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/177675663793/statera-trium-chapter-8-aves-arbores-et-ancora)

[Chapter 8 too](http://web.archive.org/web/20181203223619/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/177670410648/moodboard-for-statera-trium-chapter-8-aves%20%C2%A0)

[Chapter 9](http://web.archive.org/web/20181203222312/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/177799021821/moodboard-for-statera-trium-chapter-9-auditio-et)

[Chapter 10](http://web.archive.org/web/20181203222921/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/178004911752/moodboard-for-statera-trium-chapter-10-finis)

[Chapter 11](http://web.archive.org/web/20181203223726/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/178081853423/moodboard-for-statera-trium-chapter-11-aequor-ad)

[Chapter 12](http://web.archive.org/web/20181203223026/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/178384955843/moodboard-for-statera-trium-chapter-12-ligamen-et)

[Chapter 13](http://web.archive.org/web/20181203223137/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/178387407858/moodboard-for-statera-trium-chapter-13-flamma-et)

[Chapter 14](http://web.archive.org/web/20181203224413/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/178953516448/moodboard-for-statera-trium-chapter-14%20%C2%A0)

[Chapter 15](http://web.archive.org/web/20181203230129/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/178954492853/moodboard-for-statera-trium-chapter-15-intentio)

[Chapter 16](http://web.archive.org/web/20181203224507/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/179260134243/moodboard-for-statera-trium-chapter-16%20%C2%A0)

[Chapter 17](http://web.archive.org/web/20181203224539/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/179261038683/moodboard-for-statera-trium-chapter-17)

[Chapter 18](http://web.archive.org/web/20181203224614/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/179295084318/moodboard-for-statera-trium-chapter-18-recordatio)

[Chapter 19](http://web.archive.org/web/20181203230037/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/179295098098/moodboard-for-statera-trium-chapter-19-momentum)

[Chapter 20](http://web.archive.org/web/20181203224836/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/180379071193/moodboard-for-statera-trium-chapter-20-equitatio)

[Chapter 21](http://web.archive.org/web/20181203224926/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/180398254408/moodboard-for-statera-trium-chapter-21-remedium)

[Chapter 22](http://web.archive.org/web/20181203225013/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/180538172858/moodboard-for-statera-trium-chapter-22-noctis-et)

[Moodboard for Statera Trium for Reylo AU Week](http://web.archive.org/web/20181203230607/https://thisgarbagepicker.tumblr.com/post/177240806885/reylo-au-week-day-2-historical-au-medieval%20%C2%A0) by HarpiaHarpyja

* * *

# Psychopomp & Circumstance 

**By[LoveThemFiercely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethemfiercely)**

[Hymn](http://web.archive.org/web/20181203232005/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/180606279363/moodboard-for-hymn-a-psychopomp-and-circumstance)

[P&C Alice](http://web.archive.org/web/20181203232048/http://alicestill.tumblr.com/post/179978241449/psychopomp-circumstance-by-lovethemfiercely) (moodboard by [sunbug1138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbug1138))

[P&C Dot](http://web.archive.org/web/20181203232113/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/179978074983/moodboard-for-psychopomp-and-circumstance-by)

* * *

# FRMAU

[FRMAU Master Post](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204005117/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/177496443753/finnreylo-murder-au-masterpost-ben-solod-had)

[Things We Break](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204004758/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/177270728363/things-we-break-and-things-we-keep-finnreylo)

[Fair Play](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204010633/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/179892329213/fair-play)

[Halloween](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204004942/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/179629278103/moodboard-for-flypaper-brains-fluffy-untitled)

[Honey Cake](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204005007/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/180135544833/how-to-bake-sweet-honey-cake-as-ben-watches-finn)

[Big Black Boots](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204005036/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/179209015693/big-black-boots-a-finnreylo-murder-au-story-by)

[Lunch Break](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204023027/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/178479906543/the-lunch-break-11-in-the-finnreylo-murder-au-by)

* * *

# Monster Week 2018 (my stories)

[Creepy Stories Masterpost](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204021437/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/179458007543/leofgyths-creepy-stories-masterpost-yes-i-love)

[Spoils to the Victor](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204011454/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/179616225883/spoils-to-the-victor-day-seven-of-reylo-monster)

[Fieldwork is Overrated](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204011552/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/179585006263/fieldwork-is-overrated-a-naga-au-for-reylo-monster)

[The Tree](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204023321/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/177871401993/the-tree-finnreylo-muder-au-9-summary-there-is)

[Rim of the Abyss](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204011857/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/179551135298/rim-of-the-abyss-a-sea-creatures-au-for-reylo)

[Under the Orange Moon](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204012321/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/179444816468/under-the-orange-moon-a-werewolf-au-for-reylo)

[The Unicorn](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204021715/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/179409453268/stannum-et-cruor-a-vampire-au-for-reylo-monster)

[The Force: Gone to Maine](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204015022/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/179476043943/the-force-gone-to-maine-an-angels-demons-au-for)

[Beach House](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204012553/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/179239801328/the-beach-house-by-leofgyth-written-for-a-prompt)

* * *

# Other

**My other stories**

[Cheers In Space](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204004830/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/179647744603/aka-cheers-in-space-finnreylo-fan-fic)

[How Rey and Kylo Ren Saved the Galaxy](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204011300/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/179925628548/phnglui-mglwnafh-cthulhu-naboo-wgahnagl-fhtagn)

[Reunited](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204012759/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/178757228098/this-is-my-contribution-to-two-halves-of-reylo)

**Other people's stories**

[Sic Transit Gloria Mundi](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204013251/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/178004359518/moodboard-for-sic-transit-gloria-mundi-by) by [voicedimplosives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voicedimplosives)

[Gravity](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204013747/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/179055372688/moodboard-for-gravity-by-jesssssah-what-if-finn) by [jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessa)

[Episode X: Divide and Conquer, chapter 20](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204013917/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/177730970553/moodboard-for-episode-x-divide-and) by [secretreylostan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretreylostan)

[walk the halls (climb up the walls)](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204014052/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/177274601243/walk-the-halls-climb-up-the-walls) by [lachesisgrimm (olga_theodora)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olga_theodora/pseuds/lachesisgrimm)

[and yet she lived but once (Orpheus & Eurydice AU)](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204014150/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/174006134363/rey-always-preferred-the-tales-of-the-heroes-to) by [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter)

**Random other moodboards**

[Finnlo Childhood Sweethearts moodboard](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204004715/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/180031256163/finnlo-childhood-sweethearts-moodboard-remember) (for poisonlightsabr on Tumblr)

[Ben Solo’s Diary](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204013406/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/180667675498/come-on-ben-why-dont-we-see-if-rey-fancies-a) (for sushigirlali on Tumblr)

[Summer Night](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204013446/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/180660649973/summer-night-they-met-in-july-in-wyoming-rey-was) (for red-applesith on Tumblr)

[Witch Rose](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204013619/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/179998629408/the-benevolent-witch-rose-is-a-powerful-sorceress) (for poisonlightsabr on Tumblr)

[Finnreylo Crimson Peak AU](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204034650/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/179555311548/finnreylo-crimson-peak-au-for-persimonne-sir) (for persimonne)

[Reylo/Lovecraft Crossover AU](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204011715/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/177379874953/reylo-au-week-day-six-crossover-a-star-wars)

[Finnlo Beauty & the Beast AU](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204013707/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/179735042188/if-he-could-learn-to-love-another-and-earn-his)

[Reylo Beowulf AU](http://web.archive.org/web/20181204014317/https://leofgyth.tumblr.com/post/172109165808/reylo-beowulf-au-luke-skywalker-was-the-greatest)


End file.
